The present invention is generally directed to an arrow-fletching concept. More particularly the fletching is designed to simplify and improve the process of arrow fletching by making arrow fletching quicker, more convenient and easier in any environment where boiling water or proper heat is available. The fletching and/or cresting are a one step process accomplished by shrinking the cylinder tube containing the fletching to the arrow shaft. Before the above-prescribed time, arrow fletching was done primarily in bow shops, stores, or in a hunter's workshop by the use of several pieces of equipment.